


He » Zarry

by niazddavajkilam (narubabie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boarding School, Bottom Harry Styles, High School, Human Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan Being an Asshole, Top Zayn Malik, Vampire Zayn Malik, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narubabie/pseuds/niazddavajkilam
Summary: harry wanted nothing more but to worm his way into the silver haired boy's heart, even if it meant he'd get burned in the end.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
harry sits his luggage down beside him. he was now standing in front of the school where he'd be attending for the next year. here he was, at his new school, which happens to be a boarding school that was about two hours away from where he lived. for the whole entire summer, this was all he could think about after his parents told him that they had enrolled him here. harry didn't like the idea of coming here and being away from his family.   
  
  
  


he hadn't been doing so well back home with schooling. he had trouble getting good grades, making friends, and he was too overly dependent on his mom and dad. thus, his parents thought this was the perfect way too teach him independency, achieve better grades, get a better education, and maybe make some friends; because they thought he was too closed off.   
  
  
  


it really sucked, and harry was already a nervous wreck. he had no clue how boarding schools worked, all he knew was; he'd be in a dorm most likely sharing a room with a complete stranger, the school was very strict, and he physically couldn't run to his mom everytime an inconvenience came his way. this was going to be such a big change for harry, he isn't exactly sure if he's ready for it.   
  
  
  


he looked around the front of the school where loads of other students were being dropped off, and bidding their parents bye. apparently, the only thing you needed to bring was yourself, and some clothes, anything else would be provided by the school. harry thinks maybe he over packed, his suitcase was nearly about to burst open and it was pretty heavy. he'd also bought his own comforter and pillow, just to have something from back home to help him feel a little more comfortable in his dorm.  
  
  
  
  


harry takes a shaky breath, gripping the handle of his suitcase with his sweaty palm. he watches everyone else around him, entering into the school through the front entrance way, chewing on his lip nervously. he's hoping that moving day goes by smoothly, and that whoever his roommate ends up being isn't rude. he was also praying that his time here isn't going to be as bad as he's imagining it to be, that his senior year will pan out well. he exhales sharply.   
  
  
  
  
  


"just one year here, and it'll be over." he tells himself. he starts to walk towards the school, where all the others are going. his suitcase rolls behind him as he slowly makes his way in. once he's inside, he looks around in awe at how big the intertior is. this school was no doubt for rich people and he knows his parents must've paid a fortune just to get him to come here—did they want him out of the house that bad?   
  
  
  


harry pouts softly to himself, continuing his walk through the school. other students are scurrying by in every direction, chattering and looking around. harry has no interest in doing that at the moment, he just wanted to get into his dorm and put this heavy suitcase down already. not to mention there was a lot going on down here, too chaotic.   
  
  
  


harry pulls out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket that has a map of the school printed on it that he was given in the mail. it was a little confusing, but after twisting and turning it around a few times, he finally finds himself wandering into the office. he looks around frowning slightly when he doesn't see anyone at the front desk. there's a bell sitting on the front of the desk. harry catches his bottom lip between his teeth, walking up to it. he hesitantly taps on it twice to get someone's attention.  
  
  
  
  


"h-hello?" he says timidly, looking behind the desk to see if anyone was coming.  
  
  
  
  
  


"may i help you?" a voice suddenly says from beside him. harry squeaks softly, jumping back. there's a woman with glasses perched up at the bridge of her nose, her hair tied up tightly into a perfect bun, and dressed in a burgundy formal skirt suit. she's looking at him with a raised eyebrow. harry breaths out heavily. she came out of nowhere, he hadn't even seen her.  
  
  
  
  


"oh, uh, i need- i need my key and my uh room number." he stammers. a bright smiles appears over her face.   
  
  
  
  
  


"oh, of course." she replies, walking around the desk and sitting down in the chair in front of a paper that was seemingly a list of names, harry's assuming. "what is your name, dear?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"harry styles." he replies clearly. the lady hums, looking down at the paper and dragging her pointer finger along the list of names lined up. she makes a small sound, going to pick up a pen anda sticky note pad. she jots something down on a sticky note, before standing up and then going into the back behind a door. moments after, she reappears through the door and smiles widely at harry.   
  
  
  
  


"okay, here's your room number, and your key." she says, handing him the sticky note with his number written on it, and a golden key with a key ring around it. harry reaches to grab them, their hands brush against one another briefly and harry quickly retracts his hands, clutching the key in his palm. her fingers felt very cold to the touch, which was strange to him, but he didn't make a comment on it. she was giving him a very strange look, and her smile was becoming very creepy the longer she held it. harry swallows, he thanks her and then quickly exits the office.  
  
  
  
  
  


harry exhales deeply, shaking his head. lifting his hand slightly, he reads over the sticky note in his hand. his room number reads 25-c, which to harry's knowledge means he is located on the third floor. harry takes his nap back out, glancing it to figure out where to go. he grabs the handle on his suitcase, he starts to walk towards the boy's dormitory wing. when he finally gets there, there's a flight of stairs he has to go up to reach the third floor, because apparently there's no elevators here.   
  
  
  
  
  


by the time he reaches floor c, he's tired and out of breath and his arm is about to fall off from dragging his heavy suitcase up here along with his blanket and pillow. harry pants, taking a breather. there are other boys his age walking around, looking for their rooms, and some are standing in the hall talking with others seeming to have already got acquainted with one another.   
  
  
  
  


harry starts walking again, looking at each door to see the numbers engraved on them. he repeats the number in his head over and over again, until he finally reaches room twenty five. the door is already slightly ajar, so harry timidly knocks on the before slowly entering. harry looks around inside of his dorm, only seeing someone's stuff sitting near one side of the room, but no one else is in sight. although, he does hear running water behind a closed as he enters the room, observing it.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
it was really nice, and clean. it looked more new compared to the structure of the school itself, no doubt it had been renovated. it was definitely cozy looking and more spacious than harry expected it to be. he drags his stuff in over to the bed that wasn't already occupied and lets out a loud huff of breath. he sits down on the bed, bouncing on it slightly to test it out. the bed was soft and comfortable. at least harry would be comfortable while he was going here, that's really all he could say as of now. aside from that, he really didn't know what else to expect until classes begin.   
  
  
  
  
  


"hey." harry is startled when he hears a voice speak to him. he looks up quickly, his eyes meeting with a boy who's around his height. he's got light brown hair, slightly messy, and cocoa colored eyes that are soft and friendly.   
  
  
  
  


"oh hi." harry replies after a moment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"i'm liam, liam payne. you must be my roommate." he says with a smile, walking over to harry and sticking out his hand to harry. harry smiles shyly, kindly taking his hand to shake for a brief moment, before they pull away.   
  
  
  
  


"yeah, i'm harry styles." he says timidly.  
  
  
  
  
  


"nice to meet you harry." he says warmly. harry nodded. he seemed pretty nice. harry expected the worst when he got into his dorm and met his roommate, but thankfully it was the complete opposite. albeit, this was only the beginning of it. now, just he had to get through orientation and the first day of class. harry was not prepared for that, but he had to go through with it if he ever wanted to make it through the year here.   
  
  
  
  


a smooth sailing year was all he had hoped for.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, what did you think? 
> 
> i don't know much about boarding school, but i did a little research and they are very very strict apparently. i'm gonna try to make it as accurate as i can concerning the dorms and classes, etc, but other rules will be a bit different and have twists to them for the sake of the plot. 
> 
> hope you like guys.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
today was the day of orientation. all students were expected to be up by seven in the morning, and in the auditorium by eight. so, when harry woke up, he had an hour to get ready. liam was generous enough to let harry take the bathroom first, to get in the shower. harry was so thankful of him for doing that, and he tried not to take so long so that liam would have time to get ready as well. once harry was done, he got out so that liam could go take his shower. thankfully harry brought his clothes in the bathroom with him so that he could already be dressed when he came out. he didn't know if he was comfortable being half naked in front of his roommate yet—or if he ever would be.  
  
  
  
  


he didn't exactly know what to wear, or what was appropriate to wear. he knew he had to look presentable, this school very formal from what he knew of. they certainly wouldn't want anyone showing up wearing just anything. although, harry doesn't know whether his choice of clothing would be desirable. seeing as this school appeared to be traditional and proper, harry doubts they would see fit to his peculiar taste in fashion.   
  
  
  
  
  


therefore, he was dressed in normal clothing, consisting of dark tight jeans and a plain black t-shirt. he debated on whether he should tie a wrap around his hair like he usually does. but, the question of whether it was appropriate or not kept popping in his head. harry feels like maybe he was stressing too much about it, but he also didn't want to be told off for wearing something he wasn't supposed to. then again, this is only orientation, so maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal since they weren't going to be in class at the time, not until tomorrow anyway.   
  
  


  
  
  
harry sighs, shrugging. he decided to just tie it around his head anyway, and hope for the best. besides, it was really cute, and harry liked it. soon, liam came out of the bathroom as harry is brushing through his hair. harry's eyes widen when liam is only wearing a towel, and is water dripping down his hair and body. he blushes and quickly turns around to face away from him.   
  
  
  
  


"sorry, i forgot my clothes." liam says from behind him apologetically. harry nods slowly, putting down the brush in his hand.   
  
  
  
  


"i-it's okay. just tell me when you're done." harry rushes out, shutting his eyes, even though his body was already facing away from liam. harry stays there for a few minutes, listening to liam shuffle around, and mumble a few inaudible things under his breath.   
  
  
  
  
  


"okay, i'm decent now." he says. harry releases a breath of air from his lungs, sighing deeply. he turns around to liam smiling sheepishly at him. harry smiles shyly. he watches as liam checks the time and hums softly. "we should probably head down to the auditorium now. the assembly starts soon."  
  
  
  
  
  


"yeah, don't want to be late." harry replies quietly. he stands up from his bed and brushes the wrinkles out of his jeans.   
  
  
  
  


"c'mon, we can walk there together." liam offers benevolently. harry beams gratefully at the offer and nods in acceptance. liam smiles graciously, and motions for harry to follow him as he walks over to exit the room. harry follows, nodding somewhat at his kind gesture when he holds the door open for him. liam locks the door behind them, and they file out of the room. a few other guys are walking out as well, all heading in the same direction.   
  
  
  
  


harry isn't sure where the auditorium is, so he just walks with liam in the same direction everyone else is. he and liam stay close by, shoulder to shoulder as the group heads down the stairway of hell. harry doesn't know who's idea it was to not put elevators in this school, but he has a feeling that he was going to suffer because of it. by the time they reach the bottom, harry's already tired.   
  
  
  
  
  


the wall to the auditorium isn't any better. it was almost towards the other side of the school. harry was thankful when they finally arrived. the auditorium was huge, most of the seats having already been filled by many others of all genders. liam guides harry to a seat in the back, near the very last column. they sit next to one another, and a few other sit down around them, filling up the seats in the row. harry places his hands in between his legs, shutting them tightly. an instinct he always does when he's around a lot of people.  
  
  


  
  
  
"you okay?" liam asks, glancing over at harry.   
  
  
  
  


"oh, uh, yeah. just a little nervous." harry admits softly. liam smiles slightly in a reassuring way.  
  
  
  
  


"don't be, it's just the introduction, they're going to explain to us everything to expect this year, and go over the rules, blah blah, all that jazz. nothing to be nervous about." liam tells him. harry nods slowly, chewing on his lip. he seemed not to be phased at all that was going on, like he's used to it or something. perhaps, he was.  
  
  
  
  


"have you, done this before?" harry asks.   
  
  
  
  


"boarding school?" liam asks. harry nods in response. "yeah, i've been coming here since sophomore year, so this is all normal for me. i'm used to it. i assume this is your first time?"  
  
  
  
  


"yeah." harry nods, looking down and shifting in his seat anxiously. liam pats harry's leg softly, causing harry to look back over at him.  
  
  
  
  


"i know how nerve wrecking the first time can be, but it gets better, trust me." the brown eyed boy tells him, before retracting his hand and beaming at harry. "besides, since i'm your roommate, i wouldn't mind showing you the ropes, and helping you with anything."  
  
  
  
  


"oh, t-that would be nice, thank you." harry replies.   
  
  
  
  


"no problem, i think we'll be good friends." liam smiles. harry shares one back. he was actually very grateful that his roommate was really nice to him. especially since this is who he'd be living with for a year. it would be hell if he and his roommate got off on the foot. so, harry was grateful he had a roommate that was willing to make him more comfortable being here and potentially be friends with him. "oh, it's starting."  
  
  
  
  


harry looks ahead, seeing a few elder people gathering around on the stage up front and the chattering around them reduces down to soft whispers. harry sits back in his chair, keeping his eyes focused ahead. they sat in some type of formation on the stage, with chairs lined up in a formal order, with the podium front and centered. what harry assumes to be the headmaster who's all dressed up in a sleek black suit steps up to it, and taps on the mic making it feedback loudly. he clears his throat into the mic.  
  
  
  
  


"very well, settle down everyone." he says lightly, his voice is deep but gentle and professional. everyone quiets down finally, paying full attention to the headmaster at the front. he grins wide, showing off his perfect pearly whites. "welcome to graves creek academy, i am alaric saltzman, your headmaster. i am happy to have you all here at my school. i recognize some of your faces, while some of you are new fresh faces, but i welcome you all and i look forward to making it through another year with you."   
  
  
  
  


"i know most of you haven't ever been to a boarding school before, and you're nervous, and anxious about what to expect, therefore, i'm going to be telling you all about it and get you more familiar with how things run here."   
  
  
  
  


"boarding school is similar, yet different from your typical school. while we do have some of the same expectations as a regular school, we have higher and more advanced way of doing things. only for the sake of our students, because we want you all to succeed and get the best education and learning experience. we want what's best for _you_." he finishes with a smile.   
  
  
  
  


"with that being said, i'm going to move on and explain to you what the rules and expectations are, the do's and the dont's of our academy." he says, looking all around at the students before him. harry makes sure to pay close attention in order to know what to do and not to do, because god forbid if he did anything against the rules.   
  
  
  
  


"starting with the do's. students must dress appropriately and wear the attire provided to them by the school during schooling sessions, or any academic setting. yes, you may dress in regular clothing once your classes for the day have ended, or on the weekend, but you must abide by the dress code. that being, girls _and_ boys must not wear clothes that reveal too much skin. skirts, shorts and dresses must be knee length, crop tops are prohibited as well as tube tops, and spaghetti strap tops and dresses. no foul language, racial slurs, sexual or offensive messages written on your clothing. none of that will tolerated as our school has a reputation to sustain." he says.   
  
  
  
  
  


harry can hear a few people moaning and groaning in response to the strict dress code. but mr.satlzman quiets then down again.  
  
  
  
  


"breakfast is held at six am to seven am, you must eat your food and head straight to your scheduled class. students must be to class on time, eight am sharp, tardiness is not acceptable unless you have been excused. after classes are over, there will be study sessions, and extra time for tutoring, sports, and other extracurricular activities. you are to participate in at least one of these things before heading back to your dorms. we strive to keep our students active and involved."   
  
  
  
  
  


"lunch is at twelve, during this time you may eat the food provided by the school, or order take out as you please, catch up on school work, or study. perishable food is not allowed in the dorms. you must also keep your rooms nice and tidy."  
  
  
  
  
  


"under no circumstance may girls host boys in their living quarters, or visa versa. only with permission from staff are students allowed to enter the opposite gender dormitory. smoking, drugs, and alcohol is prohibited. as well as sexual activity between students. bullying, racism, or discrimination of any kind is not tolerated." he says, seemingly all in one breath. he hums softly in thought, tapping at the stubble on his chin. "hm, what else?"   
  
  
  
  


"oh yes, and curfew will be at nine thirty for all students." he adds. more moaning and groaning, and complaints from the students seated around harry. he didn't like it anymore than they did, but he didn't say anything in protest. this school was so much more strict than what he had originally thought before. harry was definitely going to have a hard time adapting here with these crazy rules and expectations. he doesn't know how he'll ever make it through the first couple weeks, he knew he was going to struggle just like he did back home.  
  
  
  
  


how could his parents think things would be any better here? if anything, this was only going to be worse. harry really has to push himself to do good here if he didn't want to end up getting kicked out or failing. harry slumps in his chair. this was going to be long and painful year.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
